


Pwned

by garden_hoe21



Series: n00b [3]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blanket Permission Policy, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sub Drop, Top Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_hoe21/pseuds/garden_hoe21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pwned

He wakes up alone.

Before taking Sonny to bed, Joel wiped the dried semen off his face, gently removed the plug from his ass, and wrapped him in the softest, warmest blanket he owns. He made Sonny drink a whole bottle of Pedialyte and suck on some hard candy while he slung an arm around him and stroked his hair. He put on the cartoon channel and they watched together wordlessly except for the occasional "Thank you" and kiss from Sonny.

He wakes up alone.

When he fell into a blissful sleep he had one long arm draped over a pale, scarred, and beautiful body, his fingers tangled in strands of greasy black hair. He wanted to pull Sonny closer, to bask in his reassuring warmth as he drifted off, but it was too hot. So they settled for just this much contact.

He wakes up alone.

Sonny's gone. He's probably texting one of his other play partners about how he almost got his expensive and extremely necessary glasses fucked. About how Joel just made everything up as he went along. About how Joel didn't even give him pain last night. Of course he's alone. He spent his evening humiliating and degrading another human being until he was a sobbing, shaking, jizz-covered mess under his feet. And he liked it. And it made him feel like exactly what he always wanted to be. And it made his dick harder than it had ever been in his life. Even now, despite the light throb in his head and the vortex spinning in his guts, he feels his dick swell readily at the memory. He doesn't even want to jerk off.

He needs a cigarette.

Sighing, he throws off the covers and rises to his feet. He pulls on some clothes and walks out to the balcony. There, on the other side of the glass, is Sonny, bent over and smoking his own cigarette. Oh. Well there's no reason to be weird about it, Joel supposes, so he opens the balcony door and steps out. Sonny turns around and lights up in a smile.

"Hey Joel!" He takes a puff. Those _lips_. He scratches his face. "How you feelin?" He smacks Joel's arm affectionately, jolting him uncomfortably.

Joel forces a smile. "Great! How are you?"

Sonny snorts a laugh. "I'm fuckin great, man. Hekka scene last night."

"Yeah?" Joel lights up and takes a drag, trying to conceal his nerves. Why would he even have nerves? Last night he was so big, so self-assured. Now, nothing makes sense.

"Fuck yeah! I'm still like..." Sonny tosses his head back and makes a happy, derpy face Joel can't help but laugh at. He looks confused as to what to do with his cigarette butt so Joel holds out the empty Coke can he uses for this purpose. He tosses his butt in, along with three or four others and smiles up at Joel.

"I gotta go feed those little bastards," Joel says suddenly, cigarette forgotten.

"Nah, man, I did it already." Sonny says, rubbing at his cheeks some more. "I noticed you were, like, really out, so I took care of it. They're so cute, oh my God." Joel is stunned. So, is this an act, or is Sonny actually made out of rainbows and candy? 

He turns back and leans over the railing, blowing smoke rings out over the city. That _ass_. He looks over at Joel.

"Seriously though, how are you for real?"

"What? I'm good! I feel really good." Sonny just looks at him skeptically, rubbing his cheek. "What's with all the scratching?" Joel asks, attempting to change the subject. "You need some heroin or what?"

Sonny's face scrunches up in an adorable chuckle and Joel feels like shit. "My skin..." He doesn't look Joel directly in the eye. "Normally after I play I wipe my face down with this stuff. It's in my bag. But I was so out of it last night, y'know? I forgot." He shrugs, looking at the ground. "Probably break out soon. It's no big deal."

Joel thought he felt like shit a minute ago, but that was inaccurate. _Now_ he feels like shit. "Dude, this is because I -" His cheeks feel hot. "I jizzed on your face and left it there?" He still doesn't wanna jerk off. Nope. "Dude, I am _so_ sorry. I'm so, so sorry dude." He rubs a hand over his face, horrified. He knows Sonny's acne is a touchy subject. How could he have been so fucking _stupid?_ This sexy, talented boy who loves having his perfect ass played with and sucks dick like an angel just throws himself at Joel's feet, and he treats him with total callous disregard. The thought makes his head hurt more. He feels sick. What made him think he was good enough at this to even deserve -

" _Joel_. Relax, man. It's fine."

"Yeah..." He scratches the back of his head. "I'm sorry. My head hurts, I need a coffee." He turns to flee. He can smoke on the way to the Tim Horton's up the block.

"Joel?"

He sighs. "Yeah." 

"Get a glass of water first. Then coffee. Then come on up and we'll talk, kay?" Joel doesn't understand. Sonny shifts his feet. "I forgot to make sure you had something to drink last night. You're dehydrated, man. When you got me a drink I just, like, assumed you'd have something." He shakes his head sadly, fishing his cigs out of his pocket. "I'm sorry, man, I didn't even think." He looks up, offering a small smile. "So water or, like, Gatorade first, alright? And then get your coffee and we can have breakfast and talk, alright?"

Joel mulls over Sonny's words, intrigued. He swirls his tongue around in his mouth and sure enough, it feels pretty tacky and disgusting. Suddenly he realizes that yeah, he's thirsty as a motherfucker.

"Yeah, okay."

He pulls open the fridge and retrieves one of the 5 containers of Pedialyte he bought at Shopper's. How much did he think Sonny was gonna drink, anyway? He shakes his head and downs a few swigs, then heads for Tim Horton's.

***

Sonny sucks the last of the shawarma juice from his fingers and it does not make Joel feel like jerking off at all. "So you're feelin kinda rough, huh? Tell me about it."

Joel shakes his head, still picking at his own wrap. "Skrill, you're not my therapist, man. It feels weird but I'll get over it."

"Hmm." Sonny taps his fingers on the table. "Well how 'bout this: what if I just told you how I'm doing, and you just listen?"

Joel sighs. He supposes Sonny was gonna let him have it sooner or later, so they might as well get this over with. "Sure."

"Okay!" Sonny closes his eyes, still for a moment. "Well, I feel pretty good. Definitely refreshed, after crying that stuff out last night, so thanks for that."

Joel scoffs.

"No, I do! I mean, I don't like to take a lotta time off, you know? I'm always on the road, always working, writing songs, whatever." Joel nods, intrigued despite himself. "And like, sometimes I just need a break, you know? And it felt so good when you just-" he breaks off in a chuckle. "You just, fuckin, like, rocked me, man. It was awesome."

Joel offers a cautious smile, picking a piece of pickled radish out of his wrap. "Really?"

"Heck yeah!" Sonny beams and Joel melts a tiny bit. "What else... I feel great, physically. My ass is sore. But, like, only in a good way, cuz you knew what you were doing and took your time and made sure I was really super horny before we did anything." His cheeks are pink now and Joel thinks maybe he might be alright. And the thought of leaving Sonny with a sore ass is... not altogether unpleasant. He stores it for later. "My shoulder has a bruise, like, you probably threw me on the floor or something at some point?"

Joel cringes. "I totally did."

"Yeah. But I like that shit, man." Sonny grins, shaking his head and Joel smiles back in disbelief. He kind of wants to throw Sonny on the floor right _now_.

"I mean, everything was pretty intense -" Joel nods enthusiastically. "Yeah. But you checked in with me and made sure everything was okay. Like, as far as I can remember." Sonny scratches his face and grins. "And when I said it was, you _trusted_ me. Like..." Sonny sips at his orange juice. "Like, do you know how many people have bailed on a scene as soon as I cry or whatever?"

Joel's eyes widen. "Wait. People bail because of that?"

Sonny scoffs. "Yeah, man! Like, they stick around and make sure I'm okay and everything, but they won't keep going. I mean I get that it can be scary, or weird or whatever. But like, that's why I warn people, y'know?" 

Joel's heart aches, picturing Sonny tied up or sprawled on the ground, watching someone put away their toys and back out. It never even occurred to him to do that. Maybe he's not quite as shitty of a Top as he feels.

Sonny just sits there for a minute, quietly studying Joel's face. "Look, man... I mean, I've been doing this since I was fifteen, okay?"

"Holy _fuck_ -"

"It is what it is, man." Something flashes in Sonny eyes. "But like. I'm just saying I get it. It's like MDMA, you fly for a while and then the next day is rough. But you get through it, man."

"Never done MDMA, so..."

"Yeah, me neither. But you get it, right?"

Joel nods. He's seen enough people do it at shows and the analogy seems spot on. Last night was, literally, ecstasy.

"You're hot." Whoa. Complete one-eighty. "I think you're fuckin sexy as hell, and I get that this is new for you but you did great last night. You obviously studied your shit. Like, you put me in that headspace really good and just knew what you were doing."

Joel can't help but laugh. "Dude, no I didn't."

"Yeah you did? Like I got a few horror stories, alright? You were prepared, you didn't have to go running for blankets and shit, and you fuckin listened. You're kind, and clear about what you want, and you make my dick so fuckin hard, I swear to God, Joel..." Sonny closes his eyes and takes a deep, slow breath. "Sorry man."

Joel stares at him, stunned. "Don't be. You..." He trails off, looking in Sonny's eyes. There's an electric pause and then Sonny is in his lap, straddling him and breathing hot and moist on his neck. Joel sighs. Fuck it. "You make me horny as fuck too." He palms Sonny's plump ass, and lays a smack on it. "You're getting me fuckin hard right now," he whispers.

Sonny moans, burying his face deeper. "I'm sorry man, I... like, here I am trying to, like-" Joel squeezes the round ass cheek in his hand and Sonny cuts off with another moan. Fuck. "Just wanted to reassure you," he finishes in a breathy sigh.

Joel pulls Sonny's shirt collar aside and sinks his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder. "I'm reassured." He bites Sonny's little pink lip, swipes his tongue over it and pushes his hand into Sonny's hair, drawing their mouths together. Vaguely, he registers that this is actually their first kiss. They sit there at the table, tongues swiping at each other, for a good while. It feels good, Joel thinks, like being a teenager again. But eventually the heat builds too much. It's getting hard to take. "Bedroom?"

"Fuck yeah." 

Sonny jumps off his lap and they actually stop to make out and grope each other on the way to the room, like they're in a fucking rom com. Joel grabs Sonny's hips, shoving him onto the bed. Without hesitation, Sonny starts scrabbling to undo his belt. In the back of his mind Joel wonders if he's ever seen pants come off that fast. Soon the rest of their clothing is thrown haphazardly around the room and Joel is lying on top of Sonny, kissing him with fervor, stopping only to nip at his pale skin with a growl.

"Fuck me," Sonny whimpers. "Give it to me, give it to me, please?"

It sounds hot but Joel can't make him beg. Not this time. He grabs a condom from the bedside drawer and rolls it down his dick as Sonny watches hungrily. 

"Lube?" Joel hands it to him and Sonny starts - oh my God - fingering his own ass open with a look of intense concentration. Joel was gonna do it himself, but this is way better, he decides. Sonny's hair is splayed out around him as he rolls his head back and forth, rising his hips to push himself down on his own fingers and moaning like a goddamn porn star. He starts rubbing and pinching his tiny nipples with his other hand. "I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready."

Joel takes Sonny at his word. He lies on his back and grabs Sonny's hips, guiding him until he straddles Joel. Sonny takes Joel's dick slowly, his moans drowning out Joel's by a long shot as he slides all the way down. His eyes are heavy lidded (he lost the glasses at some point, Joel notes) and his mouth hangs open as he begins to rock. His channel is tight and hot and Joel knows this will be embarrassing. He wraps long fingers around Sonny's red cock and begins to jerk him slowly as he rides.

"You can come."

Sonny moans, at that, throwing his head back and slamming himself down on Joel's cock so hard it's all but painful. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." It's actually quite melodic, Joel thinks nonsensically. Sonny shakes his head, looking desperate. "I can't."

"You were dying to last night," Joel murmurs, biting down on his own lip and trying to ignore the feeling of the hot, dripping dick sliding through his hand. What's the capital of Newfoundland? St. John. What's the capital of Prince Edward Island? Charlottetown.

"It's..." Sonny whimpers in frustration. "It's too far away. Joel." He looks into Joel's eyes, silently pleading.

"You can come, baby," Joel says, reaching up to pinch Sonny's nipples before jerking him off again. Nova Scotia? Halifax. "It's alright, baby." 

Sonny's eyebrows are drawn tight together as he bounces and pants. Joel can feel Sonny's ass cheeks bouncing on his thighs. New Brunswick? St John. Newfoundland is St John's. St John's. Sonny whimpers.

"I've got you, baby. I'm right here. You like feeling my dick in you?" Sonny nods and whimpers. Quebec City. Quebec City. "Yeah, that's it baby. You gonna come? You gonna come all over yourself for me, bounce on my dick and fuckin shoot come all over yourself?" The pitch of Sonny's whimpers increases every time he stretches himself open on Joel's dick. Joel jerks him faster. Quebec. Uh, Quebec City. "Fuck yourself on my fuckin dick baby, just like that, tight little ass, _fuck_." Uh. Quebec. Ontario City. "Oh, God, baby, you. You, uh. God." Ontario, Saskatchewan. Sask, Saskatoon.

Sonny goes silent, not slowing his bouncing. He stares into Joel's eyes, nodding as he begins to tremble, ass squeezing deliciously as he starts to shoot come with a loud shout.

"Oh thank _fuck_ ," Joel moans, clutching Sonny's hips as his own climax overtakes him so hard he actually curls up a bit. He's worried he may have ripped Sonny's dick off from the muscle spasm alone but he forces his eyes open and it's fine. Sonny slumps forward onto Joel's chest, a deep, satisfied sound rumbling from deep inside him. He laughs and moans, squeezing Joel with all four of his limbs. Joel wraps his arms around him and pets his hair and they lie there catching their breath together.

"So like." Sonny brushes a lock of hair off his forehead. He scratches his face. "Sometimes there's mood swings?"


End file.
